ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Edouard Henriques III
Edouard F. Henriques III is an Academy Award nominated makeup artist who worked as special effects makeup artist on . Henriques received three Academy Award nominations for Best Makeup in 2001 for The Cell, in 2004 for Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World shared with Yolanda Toussieng, and in 2011 for The Way Back shared with Yolanda Toussieng and Greg Funk. For The Cell he also received a Saturn Award nomination and a Phoenix Film Critics Society Award nomination in 2001. He previously received a Saturn Award nomination for Best Makeup in 1979 for his work on the science fiction film Invasion of the Body Snatchers, shared with Thomas R. Burman. Henriques also received two Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special in 1995 for Alien Nation: Dark Horizon, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, Janna Phillips, Zoltan Elek, and Craig Reardon and in 1997 for Alien Nation: The Enemy Within, shared with Rick Stratton, Richard Snell, Craig Reardon, Janna Phillips, David Abbott, Karen Westerfield, and Kenny Myers. In 2009 he shared a BAFTA Film Award nomination in the category Best Make Up & Hair with Kim Santantonio for their work on the drama Frost/Nixon. Henriques is working in the makeup department from the 1970s on. Among his earliest credits are the horror film The Deep (1977), the fantasy horror film The Island of Dr. Moreau (1977, with Thomas R. Burman, James Lee McCoy, and Dione Taylor), and the crime drama Who'll Stop the Rain (1978). He wwas 's makeup artist on the crime drama Extreme Prejudice (1987), the comedy Three Fugitives (1989, with Yolanda Toussieng and Elaina P. Schulman), the thriller Everybody Wins (1990, with Yolanda Toussieng and Toni-Ann Walker), and the thriller Cape Fear (1991), for on the western Wild Bill (1995, with Candace Neal), the crime comedy The Big Lebowski (1998), the thriller Arlington Road (1999), the comedy The Muse (1999, with Carol A. O'Connell), and the science fiction film K-PAX (2001, with Tania McComas, Carol A. O'Connell, and Elaina P. Schulman), for in the blockbuster Pearl Harbor (2001) and in the thriller The Sum of All Fears (2002), for in the comedy sequel Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), and for on the thriller Submerged (2005). Other credits as makeup artist include the horror film Prophecy (1979, with Ellis Burman, Jr., Thomas R. Burman, and Allan A. Apone), the drama Heart Beat (1980, with Vivian McAteer), the horror film Cat People (1982, with Janice D. Brandow, Thomas R. Burman, and Bari Dreiband-Burman), the action film 48 Hrs. (1982), the comedy Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986), the drama Gross Anatomy (1989, with Elaina P. Schulman, Yolanda Toussieng, and Brian Wade), the science fiction series Alien Nation (1990), the drama Far and Away (1992), the drama A Few Good Men (1992), the drama Fearless (1993, with Alicia M. Tripi), the comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997), the romance All the Pretty Horses (2000), and the action film Fast & Furious (2009, with Zoltan Elek, Dean Jones, Ken Niederbaumer, Gerald Quist, and Rick Stratton). As makeup department head he created the makeup effects for the thriller The Vanishing (1993, with Elaina P. Schulman), the blockbuster Armageddon (1998), the drama The Terminal (2004, with Katalin Elek, Zoltan Elek, Greg Funk, Sandra Rowden, and Kim Santantonio), the science fiction thriller The Island (2005), the adventure Poseidon (2006), the science fiction blockbuster Transformers (2007) and its sequels Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) and Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), the thriller Unstoppable (2010, starring Chris Pine), and the comic adaptation Thor (2011, starring Chris Hemsworth). External link * Henriques, Edouard F.